1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a self-administrable hair extension system and more particularly to a self-administrable hair extension system using conventionally available hair extensions.
2. Background Art
The present invention is a hair extension holder that enables self administration of conventionally available wefted hair extensions (hair extensions that are attached to a weft). onto one's own head.
Wefted hair extensions come in a variety of colors, lengths and styles. They change/enhance the appearance of a wearer by covering a portion or the entire head of the wearer. Traditionally, in order to attach wefted hair extensions, the wearer's natural hair is braided into corn rows and the weft of the hair extension is sewn directly onto the braided hair with a hook needle and thread.
Wefted hair extensions (also referred to as a weave) are particularly popular amongst African American women whose own natural hair tends to be quite frizzy and short. Weaves provide women of color the opportunity to choose from an endless assortment of wefted hair extensions that their own hair is unable to replicate.
Traditionally, both synthetic/human wefted hair extensions have been semi-permanently attached to a wearer's own natural hair by techniques such as bonding (using glue to adhere the extension) and weaving (braiding the wearer's natural hair into braids and attaching the wefted hair extension directly onto the braided hair with a hooked needle and thread).
The bonding and weaving techniques have to be administered by a hair extension professional which can be extremely expensive and time consuming. Once the hair extensions are attached, the wearer is unable to change the extension until they are professionally removed 4-6 weeks later. If the hair extensions become damaged or the wearer no longer wants their chosen style, both techniques prevent the wearer from removing the extensions without costly consequences both for labor and the purchase of new extensions.
Maintenance of hair extensions require the wearer to limit activities such as working out/sports (whereby profuse sweating occurs), swimming (chlorine) and getting the hair extensions wet while bathing. If the wearer mismanages their hair extensions by repeatedly subjecting them to destructive elements, they will immediately begin to shed and lose their natural looking appearance by becoming excessively dry and matted (fake looking). Also, bonded hair extensions can fuse to a wearer's own hair. Therefore, the only way to remove the extension is to cut the wearer's natural hair off as well.
Bonding and weaving semi-permanent hair extensions are popular, however, the most time and cost effective alternative is temporary hair extensions. Temporary hair extensions allow a wearer to easily attach/remove the extension themselves within a short time frame. However, temporary hair extensions do not adequately adhere to the wearer's own hair because the attachment devices are unreliable clips, mini combs and other flimsy devices.
The sole purpose of using hair extensions is to enhance the wearer's appearance. However, temporary hair extensions run the risk of becoming unsecured and falling out. Temporary hair extensions may also damage the wearer's own hair by bonding to it. Further, temporary hair extensions prevent the wearer from changing her extensions for 4-6 weeks.
Therefore a need arises for a device which enables the wearer of hair extensions to reliably secure her own hair extension and change the extensions at a moment's notice without needing professional assistance. The device would be extremely cost effective (eliminating professional labor fees), quick to apply because the extension slides into place and gives the wearer the power to choose or change her style whenever she desires.